Introduction
by MonkandMiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the members of MonkandMiko. Theme: Introduction. MirKag.
1. The Introduction

**Title: **The Introduction  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** grapesRgone  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T ) -- Nothing bad, just in case.  
**Challenge:** Introduction  
**Words: **254

* * *

The introduction had not gone well. Or maybe it had.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, was it _supposed_ to do that?" he chuckled.

He tried not to laugh, he really did, but she was looking remarkably undignified (and cute) with her face and hair drenched. She blinked to clear her eyes and wiped her hands on her skirt to rid them of the sticky substance.

"No, Miroku-sama, it was not," she said regretfully. "I forgot that it would explode if I didn't put enough pressure on it. And it was my last one too."

"It's okay. There's always next time. Although... who _knows_ when Inuyasha will let you return to your own time again, and I was _so_ looking forward to trying this on my birthday." Eyes downcast, he sighed dramatically for effect.

"I hate you," she said half-heartedly, knowing he was just preying upon her kindness. And it was working.

His only response was another chuckle as his eyes flashed mischievously.

"What can I do to make it up to you Miroku-sama?" she asked resignedly.

His wicked grin and brief "Hold still," were her only warnings as his arm shot out and pulled her to him.

Kagome gulped as she found her face alarmingly close to his. She opened her mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again when she felt something warm and wet on her cheek.

He was licking her.

Before she had a chance to react, he pulled away, running his tongue over his lips.

"Mmm. Strawberry."

Kagome decided she would bring Ramune more often.

--- --- ---

AN: As you can tell, I put soo much thought into the title -- I'm not good at writing, but I was bored, so here you are.


	2. Bad Touch

**Title:** Bad Touch  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** bBlack Dahlia  
**Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 402

* * *

Back in her normal life now that the well had sealed, Kagome went around like a robot on autopilot. Breakfast, school, after school job, dinner, homework, bed. Everyday it was the same thing, nothing ever changed.

She missed the other side more than she wanted to admit. She missed playing with Shippou when they had down time, sleeping in the trees with Inuyasha, girl talk with Sango, and even the strangeness that was Miroku. Through thick and thin they stuck together. They were a family, albeit dysfunctional, but a family all the same.

As the days went by, Inuyasha became more and more concerned with the jewel, and Sango with her brother, she became quite close to Miroku. Nothing she would be ashamed to tell her mother, he became her pillar when things got too rough, her constant.

Now at home in modern Tokyo, she didn't have that constant, she felt like it all could spiral out of control at any give time. Her friends still were all over her about dating Hojo, and she even considered. He was so much like Akitoki it would almost be like having a little piece of the feudal era with her in modern times. Ayumi was the only one that was on her side as far as mourning her loss of Inuyasha. Then again, Ayumi was nothing more than a hopeless romantic. Kagome was thankful to have a friend like her.

Like any other day, Kagome stood on the subway, in transit after another uneventful shift at the sweet shop. She was almost asleep where she stood when she felt a very familiar groping of her backside.

"Roku..." she almost whined, turning around to face... someone who could have been the monk's twin brother. Her eyes widened when she saw the violet eyes that were so much like Miroku's.

The man blushed at being caught. "I'm sorry miss, I just have..."

Kagome cut him off. "...this cursed hand; it runs in your family."

"Yes, such a tragic tale," the man dramatically sighed. "Passed down through my grandfather's."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Nobu, why?" he replied.

He never saw her tiny hand rear back in preparation to swing until he felt the slap. "Feisty."  
"I'll show you feisty if you touch me again."

"Wanna go out Friday night? I'll keep my hands to myself?"

Though he was a stranger, Kagome only saw Miroku. "Sure, I'd like that."

---------

A/N: I know, not M/K in the most conventional sense, but then again M/K isn't something too conventional either. Just ask all of those pissed off fangirls that went around flaming any pairing that wasn't cannon.

Anyway, if this isn't approprite, just lemme know and I'll take it down ASAP :)


	3. The Matter at Hand

**Title: **The Matter at Hand  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** Megami  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge: **Introduction  
**Words:** 262

* * *

"I don't suppose that InuYasha will consent to speaking in the near future," Miroku chuckled, casting a meaningful glance to Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

The time-traveling miko sighed, tearing her eyes away from the back of the stonily silent InuYasha's haori. "Probably not," she agreed. "Not when he's dead set on pouting like this. It hasn't been this bad since Kikyou..."

The self-satisfied smile on Miroku's face withered as Kagome trailed off the end of her sentence, awkwardly dropping her attention to her toes. She rubbed at one of her eyes, muttering something along the lines of "allergies," and said nothing more.

The hanyou up ahead stormed on as if nothing was amiss behind him.

It was up to Miroku, then, to ease the tension. It was his duty as a monk, after all, to ensure the well-being and all around happiness of those around him. "It is probably for the best that InuYasha remove himself from our conversation. He would simply be in the way of discussing the matter at hand."

Kagome blinked and looked up. "'Matter at hand'?"

"Why, yes, dearest Kagome-sama!" the monk plastered on his best smile, just for her. "The name of our first born is an important issue. If we don't bestow upon him the perfect name, then his first impression upon introduction will be – "

THWACK!

InuYasha clutched at the hilt of Tetsuseiga as he raged at his felled companion, unconcerned with the potential damage his fisted blow may have caused. "Houshi! What did I tell you about that kind of stuff, eh?"


	4. Burning Desire

**Title:** Burning Desire  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **Megami  
**Rating: **PG ( K+ ) – I don't know why, it just doesn't feel G...maybe b/c she ends up on top of him?  
**Challenge:** Introduction  
**Words: **500 exactly

* * *

Miroku hissed and jerked away. "Kagome-sama, are you certain that this...this potion of yours is appropriate for treating my injuries? Surely you have a far...gentler salve in your supplies." 

"Guys are such babies," the time-jumping miko snorted, dabbing more rubbing alcohol onto her cotton ball. "It doesn't hurt that much. C'mere."

"I'm quite healed now, thank you," Miroku declined, backing away with one hand held over the scratch on his cheek and the other before him in surrender.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a wimp," Kagome scolded, launching herself at him with the bottle of antiseptic clutched tightly in her fist.

Miroku dived out of the way. "I'm not entirely certain what this 'wimp' title implies, but, I assure you, the accusation is unfounded. The simple fact that I wish my healing process to involve the least pain possible does not – _augh_!"

Foiled!

With a quick move inspired by InuYasha, Kagome pinned Miroku flat on the dusty floor of Kaede's hut, knees firmly straddling his arms to his sides. The futuristic miko was triumphant as she soaked a new swab and began dabbing at Miroku's cheek again. "See? That's not so bad, is it?"

The monk attempted to wrench himself away from her clutches, but there were no alternatives to his situation without throwing Kagome clear across the room. Something that Kagome was well aware and, in fact, taking advantage of with a cheerful smirk.

"Ahh! Kagome-sama, please!" Miroku whimpered, face scrunched up in a flinch. "It burns!"

"Serves you right," Kagome sniffed, holding him firmly by the jaw to prevent further movement. "This is the punishment you get for groping women. Think of it as karma, or something."

"I merely wished to introduce myself to – ow, _oww_!"

"There, all done."

Miroku jutted out his lower lip in a pout. "So your torture is finished, then?"

Kagome glowered back. "I expect InuYasha to act like a baby, but I thought you might be more mature about this. After all, it's for your own good."

"You are aware, of course, that this potion of yours hurts as much as you claim it helps?"

With a dramatic huff, Kagome threw up her hands. "Fine! Next time, die of an infected scratch. See if I care!"

"Your healing skills are only outweighed by your generous sympathy," Miroku bit dryly. "Ah, it still burns..."

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Kagome bent down and cupped Miroku's jaw in her hands, tilting his face to the side. "Wuss," she hissed, puckering her lips and gently blowing cooling air across the monk's inflamed skin.

After three slow, soothing breaths, Kagome stopped. Her hands still held his face in her desired position and she didn't bother to sit up, leaving her hovering over Miroku's chest. "Is that better, Mr. Whiney?"

Miroku shifted to face her, brushing their noses together. He opened his mouth to speak and his words brushed over Kagome's lips almost as if they were her own. "Mm. Quite."

— — —

**Authors Notes:** It doesn't feel QUITE finished to me, but...eh. Drabbles are meant to be short and left to the imagination, anyway. It's actually kinda nice that it stops abruptly and makes you imagine the obvious yourself.

I'm getting closer and closer to my original idea here, but this isn't QUITE it...I'm going to do my best to write that tonight, but I hope I won't get sidetracked. If I do, then I might just extend this drabble for a day just so I can...We'll see.

Let me know what you think. I like this one best of all my MirKag drabbles, myself.

--- --- ---

Okay, my second entry was TECHNICALLY late, but...eh. I lost about three days because of sleep and thought that I had an extra day to finish. Heck, I thought I even had time to squeeze one more in before the challenge week ended! I know I shouldn't bend the rules, but...well, I probably wouldn't care much more if someone else (with a halfway decent excuse) wanted to turn a drabble in a day early, either.

Consider the next one a "bonus drabble" since I didn't get to post it on the group first. Shuttup, I know I'm breaking my own rules. If anyone else has any drabbles to turn in late for this (or any other) challenge, feel free to send them to me and I'll attach them as "bonuses" too, howzzat?

Thanks to bBlack Dahlia (who never forgets!) and grapesRgone (a newbie to the drabble challenges!) for their excellent entries, as well. I know that bBlack Dahlia is already on top of the "unsaid" challenge for next week, so let's hope that many others follow her example!

Megami


	5. First Impressions

**Title: **First Impressions  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author: **Megami  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – for a little tongue.  
**Challenge:** Introduction  
**Words:** 386

* * *

"Then how do you suggest that I introduce myself to young ladies, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, inching closer to his tutor with a hand outstretched. 

Kagome intercepted the hand hovering above her thigh with her own and clenched tightly. A vein was throbbing in her temple. "Well, in my time, we shake hands to greet each other."

"Oh?" a grin alighted the monk's charming face. With the expression of a child reaching out for a most desired sweet, Miroku's hand rose to cup –

SMACK!

"_Hands_, Miroku!" Kagome scolded, withdrawing her own from his face. She left behind an angry red mark. "We shake _hands_!"

Miroku forked an eyebrow at her as he rubbed his newly tender cheek. "Shake...hands? Like this?" he waved his free appendage at her, leaving his wrist loose to allow it to wobble freely.

"No," Kagome sighed, releasing Miroku's hand in order to grip it properly. She switched from her left to her right and slipped it into the monk's matching hand, overlapping his thumb with hers. They fit together perfectly. "Like this. Now, squeeze firmly and bring your hand up and down."

Miroku stared curiously at their conjoined hands, but Kagome couldn't decipher his thoughts. '_He's probably going to propose again_,' she thought, snorting.

At the soft sound, Miroku looked up at her face again. Kagome fought to pretend that she hadn't made even the slightest sound out of the ordinary. "What?" she asked, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Nothing," Miroku flashed a devilish smile and tugged on her captured hand, pulling her forward into his lap. With a swift move, he overwhelmed her lips with his own, not allowing her the chance to fight him off.

The thought to push him off and bestow upon him divine punishment didn't occur to Kagome as it should (and usually did) have. His tongue lapped across her lips in an almost hypnotic rhythm, lulling her into a pliable, accepting state. As if charmed by the swaying tongue, her mouth fell open and allowed it to delve inside and work its magic there.

With great reluctance, Kagome allowed Miroku's mouth to depart from hers, though she moaned her disappointment when he did so. Said mouth bent in a smirk. "I think you're right, Kagome-sama. This is a far more effective way to make an impression."

--- --- ---

Yeeeah...we're calling this a "bonus" drabble, for lack of better term (and adherence to my own rules). Thanks again to the authors who contributed on time!

Megami


	6. Getting to Know You Part II

**Title:** Getting to Know You (Part II)  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** otempora01  
**Rating:** G, again. You know, it somehow seems wrong to have a G-rated MiroKag fic.  
**Challenge:** Introduction  
**Words:** 387

* * *

Subtlety had never come easy to Kagome Higurashi. In fact, she was pretty sure it ran in the family. After all, her grandpa sure wasn't subtle if her increasingly worrying 'diseases' were any indication.

Still, her cheeks were burning with shame as she splashed some creek water on her face and glanced miserably at the notebook by her legs. She'd only been hoping to learn a bit more about Miroku. She hadn't been planning on making such a complete and utter fool of herself. He'd probably realized she didn't have a project for school. He'd probably seen right through it and hated her now for prying into his business. He probably--

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome whirled around, splashing water everywhere. Her eyes widened when she saw Miroku walking towards her. He knelt down on her left side and sighed, placing his bead-less hand in the water and swishing it around slowly.

"I was fifteen."

"What?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion.

Miroku didn't look at her. "When I was fifteen, I groped a girl for the first time. Mushin _congratulated_ me and we had sake that night."

Kagome realized what was going on and tried to remember the simple act of breathing. "Miroku-sama, I--"

"I've visited over sixty villages since leaving home." Miroku continued as though she hadn't spoken. "I never stay in one place for very long. It's better to pass on before they realize there's no ominous cloud hanging over them. And, yes, I've always lived with Mushin. My earliest memory is of my father and I staying in Mushin's house." He finally dragged his eyes up to meet hers and she could see the raw honesty in them.

Kagome swallowed. "When... when I was four, I accidentally swallowed a button and they had to take me to the hospital to get it out."

Miroku seemed to relax slightly, so Kagome told him another story from her past. Miroku followed it up with one of his own and so they continued, introducing themselves to one another all over again. Before they knew it, it had grown dark and neither had moved. Kagome's cheeks were flushed, half-excited, half-embarrassed, and Miroku was smiling slightly.

"We should probably get back." He said after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

Kagome nodded, feeling inexplicably shy. "Okay."

— — —

Another "bonus" drabble, this one from otempora01. Good to know that I'm not the only one that misses deadlines...

Megami


End file.
